R1 Boules de chakra
by Maneeya
Summary: 1 Une équipe 2 La bonne version 3 Jusqu'à la vacuité 4 Encore un peu 5 L'initiation 6 Les papillons
1. Chapter 1

Corps

— Prends soin de toi, tu es une jeune fille Ino.

Elle hochait la tête c'était sa mère qui lui parlait, et sa mère devait savoir de quoi elle parlait. Elle faisait attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, c'était juste de la restriction. Et un jour, cela paierait. Elle pourrait avoir celui qu'elle veut.

Une fois entrée dans l'équipe, l'équipe bancale d'Asuma Sarutobi, elle avait dû comprendre que tout cela était vain. Sous ses airs absents et ennuyé, leur sensei n'en attendait pas moins d'eux. La réserve de Choji, l'individualisme d'Ino et la retenu de Shikamaru ne pouvaient pas survivre bien longtemps.

Une équipe, c'était une unité.

Ino utilisait la manipulation des esprits, infiltrait l'esprit de son ennemi, laissait son corps vulnérable. Vulnérable mais jamais seul. Ses coéquipiers étaient là, avec elle. Ils partageaient leurs pensées comme ils auraient pu partager leur corps. La vivacité avec laquelle ils réagissaient trahissait des nerfs communs.

* * *

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Corps". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !


	2. Chapter 2

La bonne version

— Je veux y aller ! hurla Kiyoshi face à une Sarada drapé dans sa cape de Hokage.

Elle continuait à écrire sur un parchemin tout en écoutant le groupe de genin distraitement. Ils étaient huit en comptant le petit agité qui hurlait à tout va.

— Il faut absolument qu'on y aille nous avons peu de temps devant nous.

— Tu es blessé au bras, remarqua sa supérieur. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

— Himawari-senseï a essayé de nous protéger, elle a peut-être lâché du chakra sans faire exprès à cause de-

Alors qu'il élaborait son explication, le haussement de sourcil de l'Hokage et les mouvements de ses coéquipiers le faisaient douter de sa version des faits. « Sans faire exprès » cela ne ressemblait pas à leur senseï qui était méticuleuse au plus haut point. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle protégeait des personnes plus faibles qu'elle, cela devait être une mission de routine pour elle.

La vérité lui tombait dessus mais il ne pouvait se résigner à la dire. Il laissa sa coéquipière exprimait la situation.

— C'était un geste intentionnel dans le but de bloquer notre élément impétueux et doué en ninjustu. Si Kiyoshi n'avait pas été affaibli, il n'aurait pas accepter le repli forcé et nous l'aurions sûrement accompagné. D'ailleurs même cette technique Suiton n'avait pas le dessein qu'ils lui avaient prêté : la puissante technique n'avait pas leur ennemi pour cible mais ses élèves qu'elle voulait écarter du périmètre. Ce n'était que maintenant que ses élèves geinards se rendaient compte qu'elle avait dû puiser profondément dans ses réserves de chakra pour les sauver eux-même.

L'abattement se répandit sur le groupe de jeunes ninjas. Malgré tous leurs progrès et leurs efforts, ils avaient été un poids pour leur senseï qui avait dû mettre sa propre vie en stan-by pour garantir leur sécurité. Le grade de ninja leur semblait encore désespérément loin.

* * *

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Sauvetage". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !


	3. Chapter 3

Jusqu'à la vacuité

— Creuse, lui disait-on.

Shikamaru ne prenait même plus la peine de s'arrêter, on lui avait trop dit. Il mordait le sable et l'envoyait derrière lui sans voir où. Quelle infiltration pourrie. Il avait hâte que ce soit fini et que ces sales types dégagent. Ils lui faisaient creuser le sol pour y enterrer des cadavres. Ensuite ils comptaient sur les forces de la nature pour cacher et abîmer le corps afin qu'ils ne soient pas soupçonnés.

Shikamaru avait honte en creusant. Il ne savait pourtant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il avait encore beaucoup d'informations à récolter. Il devait pour l'instant se soumettre. Et creuser.

Quelle tache inutile. C'était une plaie de creuser ici avec le vent qui ramenait constamment le sable. Il s'était rarement senti aussi insignifiant. Jamais il ne se redresserait, il n'avait pas la force de lutter contre les éléments de l'infini.

Il se sentait stupide de n'accepter ce fait que perdu dans le pays du Vent alors que sa vie était menacé chaque seconde. Mais que croyait-il ? Qu'une fois sa mission achevée tout rentrerait dans l'ordre ?

Jamais il n'attendrait le fond. Vraiment jamais.

C'est pas son petit corps de gringalet et trois méninges assemblées qui le lui permettrait.

Tout n'était que tâche sans fin et sa vie qui lui semblait si précieuse n'était qu'un grain de poussière qu'il s'efforçait de déplacer. Il lui fallait toute son énergie à lui mais qu'un battement de cils pour Eux.

Mais au fond de lui-même, il restait sournoisement attaché à sa vie.

* * *

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Fond". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !


	4. Chapter 4

Encore un peu

Ce transfert de corps s'était avéré plus délicat que prévu. L'euphorie de la réussite avec céder le pas au pragmatisme du génie. Il avait du se réhabituer à un nouveau corps. Mais par dessus tout, il avait constater qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui manquait. Quelque chose qui n'appartenait pas à son corps mais à son âme.

Au début la perte restait minime. Il n'était pas si compliqué de combattre des trous de mémoire. Il suffisait d'être méthodique et scrupuleux pour résoudre ce problème. Un simple journal faisait l'affaire.

Mais au fur et à mesure de ses changements de corps, son âme était de plus en plus mutilée. Tout ce qui faisait son identité avait été pillé.Mémoire. Émotions. Souvenirs. Sentiments. Attaches. Douleurs. Colère.

Sous la pression, il lui arrivait de tanguer, incertain de son objectif.

Il se forçait alors à dire « Orochimaru, grand sanin, le plus grand homme et le plus grand ninja ». Parfois ces mots avaient du sens, d'autres non. Il s'étonnait parfois de la réaction des gens envers lui puis il se désintéressait. Il avait trop à faire avec sa propre personne pour s'intéresser au petit gens. Il devait veiller sur lui.

Il s'inquiétait sans cesse de savoir à quel point il était abîmé et plus important, à quel point il était réparable. Alors on pouvait bien dire qu'Orochimaru n'a pas d'âme tant qu'il lui en reste suffisamment pour être présent, c'est tout ce qui importe.

* * *

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Ame". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !


	5. L'initiation

**L'initiation**

— Putain c'est de la magie !

Boruto se prit un regard agacé de son père.

— De un, tu vas surveiller ton langage. De deux, il n'y a pas de magie la dedans, c'est juste les lois de la gravité.

Boruto pencha la tête. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans une clairière en montagne. C'était supposé être des vacances mais l'enfant beaucoup trop curieux pour son bien avait insisté pour avoir un cours sur le chakra.

Naruto essayait patiemment de lui expliquer les bases, bien que la patience ne soit pas son fort.

— Notre corps est directement fait pour résister à la gravité, c'est pour ça que tu ne ressembles pas à une crêpe –

— Mmh, crêpe.

— … en ce moment même. Par contre, cela réduit aussi tes possibilités de déplacement, c'est pour cela qu'on utilise le chakra. Le chakra nous rend plus fort et on peut davantage résister à la gravité.

— Gravité, logorrhée, lobotomisé, cèpes et gorgonzola, récita consciencieusement l'enfant de six ans. C'est le chaos dans ma tête !

Et théâtral comme ce gosse était, il se mit à hurler en courant autour de son père. Naruto savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dû céder à la demande de ce petit blond ahuri. Il avait beaucoup trop de voix pour son propre bien, c'était dangereux.

Il décida alors de jouer sa carte maîtresse pour apaiser la terreur.

— Quand je pense à Zuffi qui est seul dans ton lit, glissa-t-il avec un air inquiet.

Son fils s'arrêta net. Il le regarda fixement mais Naruto savait qu'il était en train d'évaluer la possibilité que Zuffi, son doudou, soit blessé à l'heure actuelle. Naruto avait acheté cinq minutes de calme. Bizarrement son fils avait développé un instinct maternel pour sa peluche rafistolée au regard de tueur en série. Pourquoi pas.

Ces cinq minutes furent brutalement écourter quand son fils se remit à courir. Cette fois il ne courrait pas autour de lui mais vers la forêt.

— Reste ici ! Boruto !

Il ignorait ses appels, concentré sur son propre objectif. Naruto utilisa son chakra pour sauter et bloquer la route de ce petit impertinent.

— Non ! hurla l'enfant.

La panique dans sa voix effraya un peu Naruto même si sa raison lui disait que ça ne pouvait rien être d'important.

— Quoi ? Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe !

— Le vison, il est parti. Il faut que je le rattrape, Zuffi veut cet animal de compagnie.

Naruto inspira lentement et invoqua des pensées apaisantes. Il pensa que Hinata, elle, pourrait gérer cette situation sans queue ni tête. Quand il essaya de convaincre son fils de rentrer pour retrouver maman, celui-ci lui rappela tranquillement :

— Maman est allée dans une station bal-né-aire avec Tante Hanabi.

Alors il était coincé avec ce fils-là tout le week-end. Diable, il avait hâte qu'il grandisse.

* * *

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Contrainte" avec comme contrainte placer "chaos", "gorgonzola", "peluche", "vison" et "allée". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !


	6. Les papillons

**Les papillons**

Hinata inspira l'air nocturne avec une certaine satisfaction. C'était son quinzième anniversaire et la surprise de Kiba et Shino était définitivement adorable. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait une telle sortie avec ses amis tous des ninjas et tous difficilement disponibles.

Kiba était le courageux qui avait accepté de la promener. Et sans qu'elle s'en rende comte, il avait décidé de la ramener chez elle. Son esprit embué ne voyait que la fraîcheur de cette soirée et l'odeur de la nuit. Joyeuse, Hinata leva les bras au ciel et tourna sur elle-même.

— Dis, t'es pas un peu fatiguée ? demanda innocemment Kiba une fois arrivée le long de la clôture.

C'était l'endroit idéal pour sauter par dessus sans se faire remarquer ; c'était un passage secret lorsque l'ambiance devenait trop pesante.

La jeune femme se retourna vers son ami et coéquipier. Maintenant qu'elle sentait qu'il allait bientôt l'abandonner, elle lui prêtait une attention neuve. Plissant les yeux, elle observa fixement les traits de son visage. Elle voyait rien, elle s'approcha de plus près.

Pleins de petits détails lui parvinrent alors : les quelques poils drus qui lui échappait à chaque fois, sa bouche et ses joues marquaient par ses expressions quotidiennes, les marques rouges qui venaient d'un rite initiatique de son clan (il lui avait raconté qu'il les avait obtenus en même temps qu'Akamaru), et surtout ses yeux – mais quels yeux – des yeux de passion et de rage, si expressif et si mystérieux...

Hinata ressentait son corps réagir. Son esprit semblait s'éclaircir d'un coup et son ventre devenait un vrai vivarium. C'était des papillons ! Ce qu'elle ressentait, la force de ses émotions,... Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce soit Kiba qui déclencha cela en elle.

— Hinata, l'appela son coéquipier, tu vas bien ?

Elle baissa la tête, les joues rouges de gêne.

— Je crois que je...

La jeune femme fut prise d'un soubresaut et elle vomit avec surprise. Elle comprit alors que ce qui s'agitait dans son ventre depuis tout à l'heure n'avait que peu de rapport avec les romantiques papillons qu'elle imaginait.

* * *

 _Voici ma participation pour la 101e nuit du Fof avec le thème "Papillon" ; n'hésitez pas à rejoindre la communauté ! A bientôt, **Maneeya** !_


End file.
